strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sievert
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Glorious Mutation |-| Z Ability= Little Boy / Fat Man |-| X Ability= Bulldozer / Scrap Saw |-| C Ability= Smelter Reel / Rubber Burn |-| V Ability= Nuclear Winter / Meltdown Weapon Models sievert idle.png|Sievert's wheel when not in use. sievert back2.png|Sievert's wheel attached to their back. sievert front.png|Sievert's wheel when equipped. sievert one hand and handles.png|Sievert's low Rad mode in Glorious Mutation. Notice handles. sievert orange.png|Sievert's warning Rad mode. sievert ref.png|Sievert's dangerous Rad mode. Tips and Trivia * Sievert's weapon name is Gavlan's Wheel. * Gavlan's Wheel is a reference to Logarius' Wheel from Bloodborne and also the character Lonesome Gavlan from Dark Souls 2. One of Gavlan's phrases is "Gavlan Wheel, Gavlan Deal". * The wheel changes color depending on how many Rads it have accumulated to keep the wielder aware. Colors are based on Green (0), Yellow (100), Orange (150), and Red (175). On red the wielder's health start to drain slowy. * Little Boy and Fat Man are the names of the Atomic Bombs that dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WWII. * Scrap Saw is probably a reference to the Whirligig Saw from Bloodborne. * Smelter Reel may be a reference to Dark Souls 2´s Smelter Hammer (Dual Wield heavy attack. Literally the same movement and fall). * The word Sievert is a derived SI unit of ionizing radiation dose. It is a measure of the health effect of low levels of ionizing radiation on the human body. * Rad is a unit of radiation. * Sievert has the most abilities in the game, having eight unique abilities. * Sievert's abilities (Excluding Nuclear Winter and Meltdown) all increase Rad gain from 1 per tick to 2 per tick. Nuclear Winter increases Rad gain to 5 per tick. * Rubber Burn ignores defense and is not affected by amount of rads * Fat Man used to be an attack when Sievert propels himself into the air and comes down crashing to the ground, dealing good damage to nearby enemies. However, it was changed to a fast lunge that goes a good distance. * Meltdown changes depending on the Rads level that it is activated in. * Sievert was removed in Update 10.31.16. Strategies *It is a bad idea to go to 200 rads, as you'll lose precious hp, even if you're going to Glorious Mutation, you might as well do it at 100-170 rads. *It is not recommended to use Meltdown to attack with. Use it to get rid of your rads so you can stay alive without having 200 rads. *A good combo for Sievert would be Z, then X, then finally C. You can also use E, C and X. This will deal decent amounts of stun damage, and prevent escaping *Use Nuclear Winter to regain rads to use for your attacks and to use Glorious Mutation, however, make sure you remove your faster rads regeneration with Meltdown later. *Sievert is very efficient in agility, use this to your advantage. Little Boy, Bulldozer, and Smelter Reel if used together can make you cover a large distance. *Using Bulldozer, Saw Scrape, Smelter Reel and Rubber Burn close range can lead to huge damage. *Make sure to hold X when your using Saw Scrape to use it to its maximum potential, this can take an enemy from full hp to 50 if you hold it long enough. Also, this gets rid of a lot of rads while in Glorious form. *Try not to use Meltdown near enemies, as they will take the chance to attack you, and you are weakened by having no rads. *Nuclear Winter makes Sievert almost immune to basic attacks because of the crazy parry count. Use it when fighting a class with low base damage. It also boosts the amount of rads you gain signifigantly. *Use your abilities to dodge attacks. Fat man and Bulldozer allow you to cover a decent distance quickly, allowing you to escape and dodge attacks, then retaliate. *Remember, your attacks are great for covering gaps. Use them to deal with people who are escaping and/or dodging. *Staying on yellow/orange mode is good for dealing damage. The trick is to figure out how to control your rad count. *Using your basic attack with Glorious Mutation in effect does very little damage. Instead, use your abilities. The opposite goes for normal form. You should use your basic attack to deal damage while using your abilities to move around. *'''Nuclear Combo: '''Charge and avoid enemies untill your rads turn red. Use Smelter Reel to avoid taking too much damage. Go to Glorious Mutation and slow them with Saw Scrape. Your rads should be orange. Jump back and use Meltdown to do decent damage. *Saw Scrape Combo: Charge your rads until you reach atleast high orange. Use Fat Man to approach the enemy. Saw Scrape once you're near enough and attempt to land ALL the hits (If you miss some, its fine). The major slow should leave them open to Rubber Burn, lowering their stats. Finish them off with Sieverts basic attacks. *If Sievert find yourself being attacked by a high damage class like Grand, use Rubber Burn it ignores the defense of the Grand like Spectre's phantom, with rapid damage draining the health of the Grand so it avoids yourself being touched by the juggernaut. *Despite taking slow damage, Sievert at max rads does not have the most damage out of all the stages, it actually peaks when the wheel turns orange. *Sievert can reach places where most classes can't reach/can't easily reach, so you can perform a divebomb on players using an attack that propels you forwards. Weaknesses * Sievert becomes incredibly low on defense the higher the Rads, however that means his damage also increases. If Gavlan's Wheel is red, any hit Sievert receives can have an immense damage, and often leading to death quicker than usual. * Sievert has a lack of range attacks (disregarding Meltdown), so Sievert cannot attack ranged players easily. * If Sievert wastes any abilities or misses, he pays a very high punishment, very much like Frigost * After Sievert uses meltdown or his wheel turns green, he is very much done for if you ambush him. * Other rushers are very good against Sievert as they have equal movement and can deal huge burst damage and when considering Sievert's low defense when having high rads, they can dish out huge punishment. [[Category:Removed Classes] Category:Removed Classes: Rushers Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Rushers Category:Alpha Classes